When A Tiger Loses His Fairy
by ScarletEucliffe
Summary: Forced into an arranged marriage for the sake of their guilds, Erza Scarlet, now a powerless mage, tries her best to be a good wife to Sting Eucliffe. Sting, however does everything to ruin their marriage so he can be with the woman he thinks he loves. Breaking up, Sting felt an awkward emptiness without her. Will he finally realize what she really means to him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu! Newbie here.^^ ****Fairy Tail is my number anime/manga and** I've been reading a lot of FT fanfics lately so I thought, "why not write my own?". Just so you know, JellalxErza is my favorite couple in FT, however Sting is my favorite male character. So, this pairing is basically based on my two favorite characters and it deeply saddened me that I could rarely find ErzaxSting ships, 's why I made this fic. ^^ I really do hope that you could rate and review this so I could get more advices and inspirations on how my first fic ever would go, okay? Thank you so much guys.^^ (Slightly AU, Slightly OOC)

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

_"Oh, no. And the crowd goes wild! It's Erza Scarlet versus 100 monsters of pandemonium. Will she be able to maintain her bearing and grace after going through half of them?"_

_"Go Erza! Show them what you can do!"_

_"This is what a fairy tail mage is!"_

_"Aye sir!"_

_"I kinda remember her from 7 years ago, it's really her! It's Titania! Titania of Fairy Tail!"_

_"Oh, now that you've mentioned it."_

_"Finish them all Fairy Tail!"_

_"Meeeeeen...!"_

_"Gehee!"_

_"..."_

_~ding~_

_"Oh, I remember now. Scarlet, it's the color of your hair."_

_~ding~_

_"Even _  
_When_  
_Wounded..._  
_A_  
_Fairy _  
_That_  
_Should _  
_Have Fallen..._

_...soars!_

_Like_  
_A_  
_Blooming_  
_Scarlet _  
_Flower..._

_"Titania Erza"_

* * *

Erza wiped the tears streaming down from her artificial eye.

"A dream, huh? I'm dreaming about that again. A long forgotten shattered piece of my past self.", she softly whispered to herself. She fell asleep in the living room couch again.

Scanning her surroundings, she deduced that it must be around 7 in the evening.

_"He's still not home. It's already this late. Well, it's not really something to be surprised about. It's not like he has a reason to come running back home after work anyway. And it's not like he wants to live in this huge house with me. If not for the fact that we both own this colossal piece of property, I doubt if he'll ever stay here with me."_

Remembering her dream, a sudden gust of pain pierced her wounded heart.

_"Titania, huh?"_

A soft sob escaped her lips as she reminisce the glory of her past self. The memories she had as Titania of Fairy Tail. The fame she once had as one of the strongest S-class mage of Fiore. The pride she once held as a child of the strongest guild. The happiness she once felt with her nakamas in the halls of their guild. The warmth, love and bond she once strove to protect with her life. All of it are nothing but memories now. All gone from her and never to return.

_"...a fairy that should have fallen, soars?"_

But this time, painfully wounded, Titania was not able to soared back up like before. Instead she has fallen deep and hard to oblivion with no chance of coming back.

_"...like a blooming Scarlet Flower?"_

But this time, Titania was not able to bloom. She has miserably became a dying Scarlet Flower. Dried out of life with no reason to live.

From the corner of her eye she saw a shiny strand of her scarlet hair in the couch. She picked it up and examined it closely.

_"...it's the color of your hair."_

Erza could no longer restrain the pain collecting in her chest as she saw a memory of a very special person in the color of her hair. River of tears escaped her eyes as her sobs became louder which shook her fragile form. She once took pride and glee at the mention of her name. But now, even the one thing that contained the memory of her beloved was taken away from her.

"Erza...Scarlet. I am... Erza Scarlet."

It was he who gave her the name Scarlet. It was he who first appreciated the beauty of her hair. "Scarlet", the only memory she held of him, her name, was also gone now.

For she is not Erza Scarlet anymore. She has now become...

Erza Eucliffe.

She now bears the name of the man she didn't even know.

_"...but, if it's for the sake of the guild, I won't mind. No matter how many times I change my name."_

But abandoning "Erza Scarlet" was not something she could easily accept and do.

_...but, after everything that have happened, I became useless to the guild. After that tragic event, I lost everything. And marrying Sting Eucliffe is the only thing I could do to be of use to the guild again."_

It was barely a year and a half when the Grand Magic Games ended and when they had managed to seal the dragons and defeat Future Rogue. But now, here she is, in a very sorry state.

_"I don't know what Simon and Grandpa Rob will say when they see me like this. I don't know what the people would say when they see "Titania" in a state like this."_

But she has no choice. Destiny was just too harsh and she could not alter it. So, she accepted her fate without complaints. But the pain and sadness just keeps on building up everyday.

_"...if only he didn't die. If only..."_

Erza buried her face in her hands.

It all started one year ago when...

Jellal died.

* * *

**So, how did it go? R and R please, onegai shimasu?**

**2nd Chapter coming up! Aye sir!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again! XDDDD I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I've been busy at school. Anyways, I'm not sure if I made Erza and Jellal's characters here right. I just hope that they're not too OOC for you guys. Hehehehe... Please rate and review, okay? Thanks! ^^

* * *

_One and a half year ago..._

"Erza, please calm down!", shouted Jellal with a worried look on his face.

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down?", answered Erza.

"Look, it's nothing important really. Just please calm down. Your causing a panic."

"What's wrong with you Jellal? You tell me that you've been robbed. So, why are you making it look like nothing's wrong?"

"You got it all wrong."

"I got it all wrong? What do you mean? All I did was summon a sword and find the damn culprit who robbed you, so tell me where am I wrong?"

"Its just... You see... The thing is.."

"What Jellal? Come on. Spit it out?"

"..."

"Are you hiding something from me Jellal?"

"..."

"Jellal..."

Jellal grabbed Erza and gave her a very tight hug.

"I'm so sorry but I gotta go now"

"What? You're going? Wait, what's with you all of a sudden? I can't understand you!"

"I'm sorry Erza. I promised I'll make it up to you somehow, but I really gotta go now."

And with that, Jellal disappeared like a flash of light.

_"Damn you Fernandez. If it was someone other than you, he would have been dead by now. Leaving me alone all of a sudden. What were you thinking"_, thought Erza.

Jellal run through the crowd, running as fast as he could to where Ultear was.

_"Damn you Ultear and your crazy love advises I'm gonna make you pay for making me lose face in front of Erza. I just hope that she doesn't kill me the next time we meet. She is Erza Scarlet after all. My erza..."_

Jellal looked at the ring he held lovingly in his hands when...

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're going!"

"Ultear?"

"Jellal? Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Erza. How did it go?"

Jellal grabbed Ultear's arm and forcibly led her to the room where the Crime Sorcière were staying at.

"What's with you Jellal? What's all the fuss? And why are you covered in sweat?"

"Ultear, just be thankful that you're a woman and that I owe you a lot, otherwise you'd now be sleeping six feet below the ground."

"Are you... threatening to kill me? Why? What did I do? Hey, I'm on the good side now, remember? I'm atoning for the sins that I've done and I'm sincere in doing it."

"Yes, I know. That's not what I mean"

"Then what?"

"I'm really gonna kill you if Erza starts hating me."

"Starts hating you? Why? How did it go? Oh no! Did she reject you?"

"How can she reject me when I haven't even told her yet?

"You haven't told her yet? Why? What happened?"

"She's mad at me. Thanks to you and your "romantic" plan. It's all ruined now."

"Ruined? Hey, my plan was perfect. You must have messed it up."

"I must have messed it up? How could I mess up? All I did was follow your advice."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, we were walking in the park, hand in hand when I told her what you told me."

"Uh huh. So, what did you say?"

"I told her: Erza, you know, I've been robbed of something very important to me."

"Okay, then..?"

"I was about to show her the ring and tell her that, "You stole my heart. You robbed my sense of being. And all I could think about now is you." when suddenly she summoned a lot of swords and started yelling about some sneaky theif."

"Fudge."

"Yeah, totally epic fail."

"Seems like Titania is not one to win using chessy lines.", Meredy appeared from the shadows with an ice cream in her hand.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. Ahhrgh! What should I do now? I know that she's mad at me for leaving her like that. Damn! I screwed up hard."

"Okay, Jellal, listen. I came up with a new plan that's surely gonna-"

"Save it Ultear. If I'm gonna be witn Erza, then I'll have to do it my own way."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am. I will be with Erza. No matter what it takes. I'm not gonna lose her again, even if it costs me my life. I'm telling her everything. What I feel, how I lover her."

* * *

_At the Fairy Tail Guild..._

"Oi, Erza! There's a request for you.", shouted Natsu.

"A request for me?"

"Yep, just look it up on the request board. It's labeled for you."

"Oooh, looks like a big job, want me to accompany you?", Gray said with a big grin on his face.

"Gray, you bastard! Put on your clothes, you ice pervert!"

"What did ya say you flame idiot?"

BOOOOOOM!

_"Ahh, there they are again. Now what could this request be?"_, Erza said to herself.

The request was written on a pink scented paper with ribbons.

_To Titania:_

_Come to the beach at 7pm tonight. I have something to request of you._

_Payment: Strawberry Cake_

"Strawberry cake? What a cheap offer? What does this fool think of me?"

Erza threw the request in the garbage can but after 5 minutes of internal debate within herself, she retrieves it.

"But on the other hand, this shouldn't hurt a lot. After all, it's strawberry cake. It's a fine offer...I guess. Hmmmm"

* * *

_7pm at the beach._

Erza scanned the beach and found the view to be romantically breathtaking. It was a full moon and the stars shone brightly like little diamonds in the sky. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze caress her cheeks.

"This is nice. Coming here is not such a bad idea after all. The view is already worthy to be considered as a payment."

And that's when she caught a glimpse of what looked like a shiny box near the sea shore, a few meters ahead of her. She went to see what it was and found a note attached in the lid of the box.

_Titania,_

_Thanks you so much for coming. I really appreciate it. Now, claim your prize._

"That's it? That's all there is to it? Coming here was the request? Well, as long as there's a strawberry cake, I guess I don't mind.", Erza said with a big smile on her face.

She carefully opened the lid and saw the most beautifully decorated strawberry cake she has ever seen in Magnolia. But what surprised her was not that. What was written on the cake made her heart beat faster.

_**"Erza Scarlet, will you be my wife?"**_

She was about to say a word of protest, thinking that someone might have played a very ridiculous prank on her when she noticed someone standing in front of her.

"The stars and the moon are beautiful tonight, don't you think? It's reflected image on the water makes it so breathtaking. I wish I could stay in this place forever."

It was Jellal. He was standing in front of her, gazing intently at the scene before them. Erza was about to say something, but no words escaped her lips. It was tears which escaped her eyes.

"Erza, I know it's not something fancy. I know it's not something you might have dreamed of. But, no matter how simple this is, please do know that it comes from my heart. I love you since the first time I saw you at the Tower of Heaven when we were still kids. And even when I was _supposedly_ controlled by Zeref, there wasn't a day that I stopped thinking about you. After I got my memories back, I cursed myself. I almost killed myself for doing those things to you which made you cry. Believe me Erza. When Ultear, Meredy and I created our guild to atone for our sins, I thought that this day might not come. You were in the light, while my path was in the dark. I thought that people like me who lived in darkness should not fall in love with those who walk in the light. I thought the pain of being far away from you is also a means for me to compensate for what I have done. But, my heart does not agree. I love you Erza. I always had and always will be. I might not be able to give you the life you desire, in fact I might not be able to give you a good life as your husband, but know this. I will do everything I can to make you happy. I will willingly lay down my life just to see you smile everyday. I know I'm being selfish but, I can no longer stand the pain of being far from you. Erza, I-"

"Just... Just stay beside me and never leave me. That's all I want. That's all you need to do to make me happy Jellal."

Jellal wiped the tears streaming from Erza's eyes.

"As you wish, my Titania. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes."

Jellal slipped the ring into Erza's finger and whispered in her ear.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

And they shared a long and passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the super late update. I was busy with school. But since this is the first fic I've ever written, I want to really see this to the end! No matter how long it takes, I'll definitely finish this! As always, thanks to those who reviewed, followed and "favorited" my story. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. And don't forget to REVIEW at the end. It helps me improve my work and gives me much needed inspiration!**

* * *

Fresh from last night's sweet dose of dreamy reverie, Erza woke up to find an eerie silence emanating from her usually chaotic guild house. The silent was so deafening that a knot of worry slowly crept to her.

_"This doesn't look too good. I mean, come on! Since when did Fairy Tail ever learn to sit still, much less be this silent."_ she thought to herself.

With immense finesse and poise, she carefully got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to refresh her rested body.

"Ahh. nothing feels good than an early morning shower." whispered Erza as she stretched her arms while enjoying the delicate fragrance encompassing her.

As she was about to tie her hair, a sparkling figure caught the corner of her eye. She focused her attention to it and realized that it was the ring Jellal had given her the night before when he proposed at the beach.

A sincere chuckle escaped from her lips.

_"That's right. I am engaged now. In due time, I will finally be seeing my dream come true before my very eyes. Just a bit more and everything will happen exactly as I had wished them to be"_

As Erza gazed upon the shiny thing which holds the key to fulfilling her long sought goal, she imagined every possible thing that could happen when she becomes Mrs. Fernandez. She did that countless times before. Even before Jellal had proposed to her, she had already see it coming. She knew that one day, this would happen. And it did. With colorful fireworks as well, just like how Cana had described it the first time she examined Erza's luck in love using her trusted cards.

After spending considerable time in bath, she got up and proceded to get dressed.

_"Hmmm, what should I wear today?"_ she thought and let out a heavy sigh.

_"Doesn't matter though. I'll just wear my usual clothes then."_

Erza then headed to the direction of her guild house.

Erza was not really a people person. Oftentimes, she would prefer to be alone and contemplate on things. However, that doesn't just sit right when you're a member of Fairy Tail. Every shy and quiet person would, eventually, open up and break from their unseen unconsciously-formed barrier the moment they spend even just a day with Fairy Tail. That's just how contagious the "Fairy Tail Spirit" is. And Erza loved it just the way it is. She would not hesitate to give up and offer her life for that "Fairy Tail Spirit" to continue on burning.

Just a few steps from reaching the main door of their guild house, Erza stopped in her tracks and realized that the eerie silence she had woken up to had not changed in the slightest.

"What is this? It's so unusual that it's becoming more and more suspicious".

Erza took on a defensive stance and carefully approach the main door. She summoned one of her favorite swords in her right hand and gently opened the door.

"What the-. It's so dark in her. What happened here", Erza silently said to herself when...

"Goood mooorniiing Eeerzaaa", Happy greeted her in a somewhat monotonous tone, void of the energy and jolliness that had always accompanied his speech.

"Waaaaaah!", Erza squealed in surprise.

"Ha-happy? What's wrong with you? Hey..."

"Nothing" he replied and quietly flew towards a table in a seemingly unenergetic manner.

"What's going on with Happy? It's not like him to be... Waaaah!"

Erza screamed in shock when a black hooded figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Hey, Erza. Good Morning." Natsu said in a monotnous voice that rivaled Happy in a "gloomiest voice" contest.

"Na-natsu?" Erza replied but was ignored by the obviously worn out Natsu who dragged his feet along as he went to join Happy in a table near the corner of the guild house.

"What is wrong with this people?", Erza thought with a confused look on her eyes.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. We're fine"

"Huwaaa", Erza shivered as she noticed that the room has unexpectedly became cold.

"Gray? Is that you Gray?"

"Yes, it's me. Why?" Gray answered with a voice clearly deprived of life.

"You- you're not stripping? But rather, you're wearing a black robe? Just like Natsu and Happy?"

But Gray ignored her just like that and slowly made his way to join Natsu and Happy.

"What the heck? Oi, answer me! What is wrong with you people!" Erza shouted.

"NOTHING" was the reply the she had heard which sounded like a part from verse choir performance. Only difference is that, the reply was certainly full of gloom and bitterness in it. It was then that she notice that the guild house was full of black-hooded people.

Unable to contain her patience any longer, Erza summoned her Purgatory Armor and lashed out an attack.

"CUT IT OUT, YOU FREAKS!"

"WAAAAAAH!"

And a loud explosion was heard all over Magnolia.

* * *

An hour later...

"So, mind giving me a detailed explanation?" Erza blurted out with an obvious look of annoyance drawn all over her face.

"You know...It's because...You see...When you...and him...the beach...then he...gave you...and then..." stuttered Natsu who was obviously afraid of a mad Erza.

"Natsu.." Erza replied with an frighteningly evil look painted on her eyes.

"Aaaah-" Natsu could only scream in terror.

Erza was about to knock the daylights out of Natsu when she felt a soft tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see who it was and was surprised when Happy suddenly buried himself in her embrace.

"Eeeerza!", Happy cried out with river of tears streaming down his eyes.

"Ha-happy?" asked Erza, confused with everything that has been happening.

_"The black robe...the eerie silence..."_ Erza thought to herself.

She was about to cry another qualm of complaint when suddenly, everyone around her... her "nakamas" started crying one by one.

"Minna..."

It was Gray who spoke up first, taking off his black robe and bravely holding back his tears in a useless struggle.

"You know Erza, we've known each other since we were kids and... As much as I hate to admint it, even though we may always fight, even though I may always get on your nerves... in my heart... in my heart... you're an irreplaceable friend."

"Aye", interuppted Happy, with eyes swollen and red from crying.

"I'm sorry if I always steal your fish and accuse Natsu afterwards. I'm sorry if I always get in trouble. I'm sorry if I-" Happy's speech was cut off by his rather loud sobbing.

"Erza" Lucy was then the next one who spoke.

"I'm sorry for being such an airhead and a jerk sometimes but... Erza... I couldn't have endured those days during the Phantom Lord incident without you. You were... were... like a big sister to me so please!"

"So please?" Erza asked, puzzled by her nakamas words.

"We promise not to step on your cake anymore! We promise not to cause trouble again! We promise not to blow up things anymore. Just stay Erza!" cried the guild in unison.

_"Stay?"_

"Erza, is it... is it because I always annoy you when we were kids that... that... that you..." Mira cried out with tears falling from her already eyes.

"I'm sure that's not the case nee-san but... but... Erza... if you're a man... if you're a man... AAAAH! A man must not cry! A man must not cry! Elfman said as he violenlty struggle to keep the beads of tears swelling in his eyes from falling.

"Erza-san, during the short time I have been with Fairy Tail... it feels like... Fairy Tail will not be complete without you." added Wendy.

"It's not like I admit defeat or anything but... Come on! What would become of Fairy Tail if the Fairy Queen is not here anymore, right?" Evergreen blurted out.

"You're one of Fairy Tail's pride, you know." joined Freed.

"EEERZAAA!" Natsu butted in. He was crying but at the same time fire was almost spilling out from his widely opened mouth.

"I'm not gonna stop you. I'm not gonna wail up and cry in pain. I'll stand up to it! If that's your decision then fine! No matter how painful it feels, no matter how empty it feels, no matter how dark it makes the future look like. If you decide to do it, and you firmly believe that it's what you want. Then I will... I will.."

"Natsu..." Erza said in a somewhat soft whisper.

"Three rules for someone leaving Fairy Tail... One-!"

"One!" Erza cut Natsu off in mid sentence.

"One: Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail will always remain as Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail" Erza declared.

"Two" No matter what happenes Erza Scarlet will always be willing to risk her life for Fairy Tail."

"Three: Fairy Tail... will always be Erza Scarlet's home." Erza said with sparkling waterfall of tears cascading from her eyes as she did their guild's ever famous and powerful handsign.

The whole guild followed her and did the hand sign as they cried out Erza's name in relief.

"Really... you made such a fuss after hearing about my engagement." Erza thought to herself as she looked at the guild she so adores.

"This really is... my **home**..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark streets of Fiore, a pixy-like figure prances about while singing a song in a haunting melody.

_"As the flowers blooms in full..._  
_Little fairies dance with a soft pull..._  
_As the sky is replaced with the color of scarlet..._  
_A witch passes by holding a shiny ringlet..._

_But alas, a fierce hound suddenly snatches a fairy..._  
_Can the witch save her from the darkness of the prairie..."_


End file.
